


蓝莓音乐节

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage





	蓝莓音乐节

查收邮件是每天早餐时的例行工作。

收到一封山姆的邮件，标题是演唱会。维克托回想起了去年某个夏天，他去山姆家给乔迪送什么东西来着，好像是某种鱼。

当时山姆和塞巴斯蒂安正在山姆的房间里关着门捣鼓乐队，山姆立刻把维克托拉进了房间，那时候他跟塞比不怎么熟。

“嗨，维克托，我和塞巴斯蒂安准备组个乐队。”山姆一脸兴奋。

维克托瞟了一眼塞比的表情，不由暗笑。那家伙呆呆地站在键盘后面，盯着键盘，没有说话。

 

山姆前前后后介绍了一堆，最后说：“总之呢，一直没想好写什么类型的音乐？”

维克托思索着，打量着山姆的房间，塞比百无聊赖地按着键盘，重复一个急促的和弦。

维克托看着山姆一头耀眼的金发，迷人的容貌，抱着吉他唱歌，很容易吸引女孩们喜欢吧。不过，维克托很清楚，他们的乐队大概会由塞巴斯蒂安创作歌曲。

“嗯，乐队这种事情我不是很懂，不过，你们要不要尝试一下摇滚呢？”维克托建议道。

“哈，你听听，塞巴斯蒂安，维克托也这样说，维克托，我就是这样想的。我们的乐队已经初具规模了，我是吉他手兼主唱，塞巴斯蒂安是键盘，我们只差一个鼓手了。”

后来维克托得知阿比盖尔去了他们的小乐队打鼓，随后这事也就被他抛诸脑后了，没想到这几个家伙还玩出了成绩。

不过既然塞巴斯蒂安已经搬到了他家，为什么没有告诉他去演出的事呢？估计根本不打算让维克托去围观吧。维克托也打算配合他演到底。

维克托给山姆回了一封邮件，说自己今天正好去城里办事，完事后会去找他们，晚上见。整个早餐时间，塞比好像一直待在卧室里没出来。

他喝完咖啡，把塞比丢在水池里的杯子和咖啡壶一起清洗了。这时候，塞比终于走出卧室，大声说对他说：“我今天要出去走走。”

 

“好的，亲爱的，我今天处理完日常工作，没有什么其他安排。”维克托努力不流露出笑意。

塞比“嗯”了一声准备出门，维克托探头盯着他说：“新衣服不错啊。”

塞比愣住了，惊讶地问：“你怎么发现……？”话没说完，他就发现自己已经不打自招了。

维克托没有回话，使劲憋着笑意。塞巴斯蒂安爱穿深色套头衫，这点他早就清楚了。搬家过来时，他的衣柜也就那么几件衣服，维克托从没有自作主张帮他添置过。这件新的当然逃不过维克托的眼睛。

镇子中心酒馆旁边住着的一个阳光运动男孩艾利克斯曾经吐槽过塞巴斯蒂安的穿着。

某天下午，他路过那边，在门口的犬舍遇到了艾利克斯。对自己外表极其在意的艾利克斯跟维克托聊起了衣服。“就算是在农场里干活，也需要有好看的衣服，绝对不能总穿这么一身，”艾利克斯言之凿凿，“就像我，要是女孩儿们不喜欢我的头发，我会立刻去换发型。”

艾利克斯说到了兴头上，继续说：“你知道山区街上住的那个叫塞巴斯蒂安的家伙吧，他一年上头都爱穿黑色。”维克托稍微有点尴尬，他余光看到塞巴斯蒂安正好往这边走来，不过似乎没有听见，径直从两人身边走过去了，没打招呼。维克托松了口气，艾利克斯对着他吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

塞巴斯蒂安出门后，维克托在农场里检查了一番，就进城去了。

 

祖祖城的蓝莓音乐节在公园里举行。

维克托到的时候已经人山人海了。他很少参加这么嘈杂的活动，草坪上到处都是人，还有越来越多的趋势。

维克托收到山姆的短信，说他们已经在舞台附近准备了。傍晚六点，维克托悠闲地在草坪上晃荡，在小吃摊买了汉堡套餐，他把可乐塞进口袋，joja可乐，不对他的胃口。

 

维克托边吃边往舞台附近走去，远远瞧见阿比盖尔轻松地玩着鼓槌，塞巴斯蒂安低着头按键盘。那家伙心里肯定超紧张吧，虽然他从来不说。

山姆倒是坐立不安，对两人说了句什么，就独自走开了。维克托跟了过去，在洗手间旁喊住他：“嗨，山姆。”

“维克托，你已经到了哇？塞巴蒂斯安在舞台边上。”

“别告诉他，那家伙没跟我说起这事。”

“哦，好吧。那家伙也太……”

“没事，你已经邀请我了。你是不是有点紧张？”维克托注意到山姆站在原地，不断变换两脚的重心，于是从口袋里掏出可乐，递给山姆。

“你给我带了这个，谢谢，我正好渴了。”山姆高兴地接过去。

“好了，祝你们演出成功！”

“谢谢！”

 

音乐节上的表演，观众的热情一浪高过一浪，终于轮到山姆他们登台了。维克托在人群中看到了镇上几乎所有的年轻人，山姆还真有号召力呢。

山姆介绍他们乐队的名字叫哥布林毁灭者，维克托跟着底下的观众一起笑起来。

他们表演的歌曲，果然是维克托建议的风格。

观众的反响格外强烈，歌很好听，维克托觉得音乐有点耳熟。

结束后，塞巴斯蒂安坐上维克托的车，开回鹈鹕镇。

折腾了一天的塞比累了，靠在椅背上睡着了。

维克托的脑子里还在回味他们刚才表演的歌曲，他一定在哪里听过。

他想起来了，有一次他路过矿井前面的湖边，也就是塞巴斯蒂安在湖边放松抽烟的位置，阿比盖尔在那棵树下演奏过，只不过阿比盖尔用了另一种风格，所以维克托才没有在第一时间想起来。这么说阿比盖尔早在他们乐队成立之前，就拿到了塞巴斯蒂安写的曲子了吗？

维克托对此相当好奇。


End file.
